Gefühl
by FioreDellaNotte
Summary: Tja, ich hab wieder Musik gehört und Ideen gehabt. Da musste ich einfach was schreiben. g Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.


Titel: Gefühl  
  
Autor: ultiosanguinis  
  
Email: ultiosanguinisaol.com  
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Warnung: [songfic] sonst noch was?  
  
Kommentar: Tja, ich hab wieder Musik gehört und Ideen gehabt. Da musste ich einfach was schreiben. g Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
  
Pairing: das merkt man früh genug g  
  
Disclaimer: Alles nich mir und keiner kann was dagegen tun snif... kann man mir nicht mal Omi überlassen? Nein? Schade -.-  
  
Gefühl  
  
####################  
  
Draußen wird es grüner  
  
und ich wach langsam auf.  
  
Der Hahn sucht seine Hühner,  
  
denn da steht er tierisch drauf.  
  
####################  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch mein Fenster, kitzeln meine Nase. Ich niese und öffne verschlafen die Augen. Langsam stehe ich auf und gehe zum Fenster, sehe nach draußen. Es wird wieder wärmer und alles fängt an zu blühen. Dann ziehe ich mich an, frühstücke und gehe in den Park. Dort setze ich mich auf eine Bank und warte auf dich.  
  
####################  
  
Verstehst du, was ich meine,  
  
verstehst du, was ich will?  
  
Du musst gar nichts sagen,  
  
sei einfach still.  
  
####################  
  
Schon länger gehen wir in eine Klasse und sind Freunde geworden. Niemand weiß davon. Weder Weiß, noch Schwarz. Keiner. Jetzt sitze ich hier und warte auf dich. Warte, weil ich dir etwas sagen möchte. Etwas, das mir selbst erst vor kurzer Zeit klar geworden ist. Ich hoffe du verstehst mich.  
  
####################  
  
Ich hab so ein Gefühl  
  
ganz tief in meinem Bauch.  
  
Ich hab so ein Gefühl  
  
und ich wünsch mir,  
  
du hast das auch.  
  
####################  
  
Immer, wenn ich dich ansehe, bekomme ich ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Wenn du lächelst, muss ich auch lächeln. Du bist einfach wunderbar, ziehst mich an wie ein Magnet. Für mich bist du mehr als nur ein Freund. Ich wünsche mir, dass es bei dir auch so ist und du meine Gefühle erwiedern kannst.  
  
####################  
  
Ich schaue auf die Uhr  
  
und schaue, wo der Zeiger steht.  
  
Ich weiß doch, dass sich alles  
  
nur um das eine dreht.  
  
####################  
  
Ich sehe auf meine Uhr. Du bist immer noch nicht da, kommst zu spät. Langsam werde ich nervös, schaue mich die ganze Zeit nach dir um. Dann sehe ich dich. Du kommst auf mich zu und das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch kehrt zurück. Du setzt dich und entschuldigst dich dafür, dass ich warten musste.  
  
####################  
  
Wir könnten philosofieren  
  
über Kafka und Thomas Mann.  
  
Wir könnten diskutieren,  
  
doch ich seh dich lieber an.  
  
####################  
  
Wir könnten uns unterhalten und über alltägliche Dinge wie Schule reden. Doch ich sehe dich nur an und lächle. Stille breitet sich um uns aus. Ich sehe in deine wunderschönen Augen und könnte darin versinken. Ich vergesse alles, was um mich geschieht. Für mich existierst in diesem Moment nur noch du.  
  
####################  
  
Ich hab so ein Gefühl  
  
ganz tief in meinem Bauch.  
  
Ich hab so ein Gefühl  
  
und ich wünsch mir,  
  
du hast das auch.  
  
####################  
  
Plötzlich fällt mir wieder ein, dass ich dir noch etwas sagen möchte. Ich breche das Schweigen, diese wunderbare Stille, die uns umgibt, auch wenn ich nicht mehr als ein Flüstern zustande bringe. "Nagi, ich..." "Ja?" Du siehst mich an und lächelst. Das Kribbeln nimmt zu und mein Herz schlägt wie verrückt. "Ich liebe dich..."  
  
####################  
  
Alle wollen nur das eine.  
  
Ich genau so sehr wie du.  
  
Du weißt doch was ich meine,  
  
komm gib es endlich zu.  
  
####################  
  
Du lächelst nur und rutschst ein Stückchen näher zu mir. Dann spüre ich plötzlich deine Lippen auf meinen liegen. Mein Traum wird wahr. Du küsst mich wirklich. Nach einiger Zeit löst du dich von mir und siehst in meine Augen. "Ich dich auch..." Du sprichst die Worte, die ich mir so sehr gewünscht habe, tatsächlich aus. Das ist wahrscheinlich der glücklichste Moment meines Lebens.  
  
####################  
  
Ich hab so ein Gefühl  
  
ganz tief in meinem Bauch.  
  
Ich hab so ein Gefühl  
  
und ich wünsch mir,  
  
du hast das auch.  
  
####################  
  
Vorsichtig ziehe ich dich auf meinen Schoß, lächle dich an. Dann lege ich meine Lippen auf deine und drücke dich an mich. Langsam streichst du mit deiner Zunge über meine Lippen. Ich öffne sie und wir versinken in einem tiefen Kuss. Wenn es nach mir ginge könnte dieser Kuss ewig andauern. Ewig... Für immer.  
  
####################  
  
Ich hab so ein Gefühl  
  
ganz tief in meinem Bauch.  
  
Ich hab so ein Gefühl  
  
und ich wünsch mir,  
  
du hast das auch.  
  
#################### 


End file.
